Bound For South Australia
Bound For South Australia is a sea shanty from Here Comes A Song. Origins Information on the age, spread, and practical use of the shanty is relatively sparse. However, the evidence at hand does not suggest there is anything particularly or locally "Australian" about the song, contrary to how it has become popularly envisioned since the late 20th century. It was first noted by sea music author L.A. Smith, who collected it "from a coloured seaman at the Sailors' 'Home'" in London and published it in her 1888 collection, The Music of the Waters. In the 1930s or 1940s, at Sailors' Snug Harbor, New York, shanty collector William Main Doerflinger recorded veteran sailor William Laurie of Greenock Scotland, who began a career in sailing ships in the late 1870s. The one verse sung by Laurie was published, with tune, in Doerflinger's 1951 book. The shanty is not mentioned again until the 1900s (decade). Patterson (1900) mentions a heaving chanty titled "Bound to Western Australia," and the veteran African-American sailor James H. Williams mentioned the song in a 1909 article. This shanty is not attested in writing again until Lydia Parrish's study of the music tradition of Georgia Sea Islanders, published in 1942. In 1946, J.T. Hatfield shared his recollections of a much earlier, 1886 voyage as a passenger traveling from Pensacola to Nice. During this voyage, Hatfield had noted the shanties sung by the crew, who were all Black men from Jamaica. This version, which includes both tune and text, includes the unusual phrase, "Hooray! You're a lanky!", which may have been a mishearing by Hatfield. Another remembered version comes in F.P. Harlow's Chanteying Aboard American Ships (1962), in which the author recalls shanties sung aboard the ship Akbar on a trip from Massachusetts to Melbourne, Australia in 1876. A crew mate "Dave" is said to have taught this to the crew while pumping at the windlass. As no references to the song put it any earlier than the mid-1870s, it may well be that the song was new at the time. Song Credits * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music Musicians * Lead Vocals - Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Greg Page * Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Tin Whistle/Bauldron - Anthony Field Listen Song Lyrics Greg: In South Australia I was born Heave away, haul away South Australia round Cape Horn Bound for South Australia Haul away, you rolling king Heave away, haul away Haul away, oh hear me sing Bound for South Australia Anthony: There's just one thing that grieves my mind Heave away, haul away To leave me box of toys behind Bound for South Australia Greg: Haul away, you rolling king Heave away, haul away Haul away, oh hear me sing Bound for South Australia The wind was cold, the rain was wet Heave away, haul away That wavy trip I won't forget Bound for South Australia Haul away, you rolling king Heave away, haul away Haul away, oh hear me sing Bound for South Australia Anthony: I jumped right up, I jumped right down Heave away, haul away I jumped all around that crazy town Bound for South Australia Greg: Haul away, you rolling king Heave away, haul away Haul away, oh hear me sing Bound for South Australia Album Appearances *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time *Let's Wiggle! Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Non-video songs Category:Folk Songs Category:Music Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs